


「本马达」小偶猫来我家 1-5

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 10分钟一集的迷你短剧





	「本马达」小偶猫来我家 1-5

1.  
“Ben！Ben！给我签个名！”  
“也给我签个！”  
Ben降下车窗，探头给守在电视台门口等他的影迷们一一签名。  
“Benny我的嫁！”  
一个疯狂的女粉丝抱住他MUA的亲了一口。  
“ok，ok，”戴着塑料墨镜的帅哥斜勾唇角，“那得等你长大才行。”  
“Benny等我！！！”  
女粉丝对着远去的车尾嘶吼。

电视台离Ben家不算远，台里给他配的专车送他到家时还不到晚饭时间。Ben和妈妈打了招呼，轻快跨上楼梯，走进自己卧室。  
脱下外套，摘下墨镜，打开电视调好台。电视里正在播放他主演的魔幻巨制《咪咪历险记》，Ben对着电视里的自己满意点点头，走到窗边的小舞台上拿起吉他开始练嗓子。  
作为波士顿剑桥镇最有名望的儿童艺术家，Ben横跨影视歌三栖，主演过电视，客串过电影，登台献过唱，现在正在筹备发行自己的第一张录音室唱片专辑。他练了一会儿觉得嗓子有点不得劲，调子总是跟不上他。着磨自己可能是快到青春期了，愈发感到时间紧迫，于是决定下台休息一会儿。  
Ben坐到沙发上，开始拆粉丝们寄给他的礼物和信件。  
一边收拾和整理，Ben一边想也许他该请个助理替他打理这些事了。粉丝实在太多，每天都能收到一大箱各种物品。这天寄来的格外多，有一个很大的箱子引起了Ben的注意。  
他把箱子放到地上拆开来，里面是一个装宠物用的铁丝笼。  
Ben揉揉眼睛，确认自己没看错，一个小小圆圆赤裸的小东西正趴在笼子里。  
他不确定那是什么。说是只小猫吧，除了头上两只毛耳朵，屁股后面耷拉一条奶黄的小尾巴外，就是个人类婴儿的样子。但是怎么会有那么小的婴儿呢，大概就成人一只拳头那么大，Ben这个年纪的小孩两只手就能全握住他。  
真的是“他”呢。  
Ben胆大地把小肉团拿出来捧在手里研究，一眼看到光裸的小短腿间指甲盖大的小叽叽。应该是活的吧，Ben想，真的和人类婴儿差不多，蓬软灿烂的金发，雪白的身子，藕节一样的小胳膊小腿，手脚小的像个小肉包，仔细看还能看到亮晶晶的小指甲。糯米团子一样趴在他手心里，像是在熟睡。  
这也是粉丝送他的吗？真是奇怪的礼物。  
Ben伸手指戳戳他的小屁股，真的软趴趴的，又粉又嫩，这么小就能看出是个桃子型的圆翘肉臀，手感让人上瘾，Ben又戳了下。  
然后小东西突然动了。  
金色的小脑袋抬起来，只有笔头那么大的圆挺小鼻子皱皱，瘪着嘴睁开眼。  
纯净的蓝色像没污染过的泉水，也许太透蓝，眼里好似带着亮闪闪的泪花，加上嘟着的小嘴，一副委屈死了的小样子。  
呆楞片刻回过神来的小Ben扭头看看暮色涌动的窗外。一切都好好的，没有陨石突然砸下来，那怎么解释他突然心砰砰跳的厉害，像被彗星击中一样呢。  
视线再回到抬头眼巴巴望着他的小脸蛋上，虽然肥嘟嘟的，但下巴还是又小又尖，粉嫩到看不见唇纹的小嘴张了张，Ben瞪大眼，赶忙在他开口说话前把他扔回笼子里，啪的锁上。

亮眼的金发和蓝眼睛，粉软的小身子，小小尖尖的包子脸，毛茸茸的耳朵尾巴。  
真是怎么看，怎么像危险物品。

 

2.

「亲爱的Benny，我是你的忠实粉丝，日日夜夜想念你的音容笑貌，你值得最好的，所以我送了你一份礼物。具体这份礼物是什么其实我也不知道，我跟开占卜馆的姨妈说想送你一份全世界最特别最珍贵的礼物，她就给了我这个，并且不让我打开看，说要维持礼物的珍贵性和独特性。我希望不是什么奇怪的东西，希望你能喜欢。」

“你都不知道是什么就送我，那不就是恶作剧！”Ben自言自语着把箱子里附带的信件看完，仍没搞懂那个软乎乎的小东西是个什么东西。不过他看到铁丝笼外有个薄薄的小册子，希望是说明书一类。

他伸手去拿，尽量目不斜视了，余光还是看到小爪子扒着笼子眼巴巴看他的金发小东西，蓝眼睛水汪汪，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。

真的很危险。

Ben心惊胆战把册子拿过来，竟然真是本说明书。

「偶猫，虽然名字里有猫，但其实更接近人类。」

说明书里第一句这么写道，Ben斜眼瞄向笼子，小东西正在用小爪子擦眼泪，擦干净视线清楚了，仰着杏仁大小的尖脸蛋看着他继续哭。

Ben赶忙扭头继续读下去。

「是一种善良，甜美的稀有物种，非常珍贵。和人类一样有情绪有记忆，会说话，会长大，带给主人幸运和快乐，甚至更大的惊喜。」

「善待他，有一天你会发现，这就是你的无价宝。」

“说了和没说一样。”Ben一翻到底，再没看到什么有用的讯息。“就算真让我养，也说说该怎么养才对嘛。”

他若有所思地把笼子搬到桌子上。里面的小偶猫哭得脸湿湿的，一抽一抽打着嗝，咬着薄薄的小水泡一样的嘴唇，仍充满希冀地看着Ben。

“好吧，活的东西扔是不能扔了。不管怎么养，总不能让你一直这么哭下去。”

Ben认命地打开笼子，把小家伙放到手心里。

一被他两手握住，人模人样的小猫咪马上抱住他的手指头，委屈地把脸埋进去。

像听到了命运转动的齿轮声，咔嚓咔嚓的声音碾过Ben的脑海，他努力竖起的提防和警惕，嘭地碎了。

“那就⋯⋯先养着吧。”

手里光溜溜的小团子异常柔软，和人类温热的肌肤触感别无二致。手心里被他捂得热乎乎的，像感知到Ben的决定，他抱着Ben的手指开心地蹭来蹭去。

“现在是秋天了，你要是跟人类一样的话应该也会冷吧？就算不会冷也不能不穿衣服⋯⋯”Ben戳戳他肉滚滚的小身子，果然异常弹手呢。

Ben很快就喜欢上了这种触感。

小猫咪坐在没吃完的薯片袋上，看着主人翻箱倒柜忙来忙去，一脸无辜和困惑的小表情。薯片的味道很香，他有点饿了，但是不敢伸手去拿，咽口口水继续老实坐着。

“就这个吧！”Ben兴奋地说。

他找了一双薄手套出来。

“没有适合你的衣服，试试这个吧。”

一手提起小家伙往手套里塞。Ben计划的很好，套口当上衣，手指的部分正好是裤子，不过他估错了尺寸，他的小手套还是小了点，上身部分还装的进去，指套那里就塞不下小家伙的胖肉腿了。

“好像不行，你的腿太肥了。”Ben看着小家伙好笑地说。

虽然看起来很袖珍，不过太肉鼓鼓了，不是什么都能穿下。小家伙很聪明的明白了Ben的意思，羞愧地低下头。

“再试试这个。”

Ben找出一双没穿过的新袜子，没有分叉，倒是顺利给小家伙套了上去。

“怎么穿上像颗精子一样的。”Ben大笑。

小猫茫然地看看自己，他整个被包在袜子里，行动不太方便，笨拙地扭了扭。Ben于是笑得更厉害了。

Ben笑着笑着，看到小东西脸又涨红，发现他真的很聪明，知道自己在取笑他，便轻轻捏捏他的小手，安慰道，“这样，把下面这里剪掉，露出小短腿，给你当抹胸半身裙穿吧。哈哈哈哈。”

小猫眨眨眼，他不懂主人说的是什么，但是主人给他的想必都是极好的。

他扑到Ben的手心里，快乐地摇尾巴。✿✿✿

 

3.

“所以，你就决定这么养着它了？”

Casey一手托下巴一手蹭地拽下了小团子身上的抹胸半身裙，等肉滚滚白乎乎的小东西费劲地拽上来遮住自己，干脆利落地又是一拽。

这个过程已经重复好一会儿了。

“Matty是男孩子。”Ben收拾完这天的粉丝礼物，拿着一包薯片走到桌边坐下，拨开弟弟的手。“他很聪明的，你不要欺负他。”

这次穿好衣服后终于没再被扒下来，委屈得快哭出来的小猫颠颠四脚着桌爬向把他救出魔掌的主人，扑到Ben的手心里使劲蹭了蹭，然后藏到Ben的手指后面，透过指缝怕怕地看向莫名其妙多出来的弟弟。

本来他和主人相处得好好的，他每天睡在主人枕边，被主人喂美味的食物，看主人的演出作品，主人还在每天练习的小舞台对面精心给他铺了一张小床，还有一张棒球手套小沙发，他每天坐在有主人味道的小沙发上听主人唱歌表演，大开眼界，充满了幸福感。

直到昨天晚上。

“所以，你连名字都给他起好了？”Casey看起来有点难以置信，他去爷爷奶奶家过暑假回来，家里就多了个新成员，“妈妈知道了吗？”

“还没呢，没想好怎么告诉她。”Ben曲起一根手指顺顺小东西快炸起来的金毛，拿出片薯片喂给他。

“嗯，妈妈有点怕老鼠。”Casey见Matty小口小口吃东西的样子着实可爱，忍不住又伸出手。

这次不等Matty团起身子躲开，Ben啪的一声又拍开了他。“⋯⋯Matty是猫。”

“但是光溜溜的，还有条细尾巴，很容易看错吧？对了，为什么叫Matty？”

“他自己选的。我照着花名册挨个念，念到这个名字他反应最热烈。”

“从A念到M要念好久了⋯⋯”对面一人一猫亲热得紧，却都防着他似的，Casey撇撇嘴，吃味地哼了一声。

“还行吧，就念了半天。”

小猫靠着Ben的手吃完一片，抬起小脸朝Ben轻轻“咪”了一声，Ben再拿出一片给他。

“他刚刚⋯⋯在叫？”

“嗯！”Ben兴奋点点头，“说明书上说Matty会说话，不过大概还在婴儿期，现在只能发出咪咪呜呜的声音。我最近在教他，给他看电视。应该慢慢能学会。说起看电视，Matty特别喜欢看我主演的《咪咪历险记》，最好笑的是，他还把里面的剧情当真了，真的以为我在外面流浪卖艺吃不饱穿不暖被坏人欺负，一边看一边哭，晚上睡觉还会哭醒。”

在Ben说出《咪咪历险记》几个字时，开心吃薯片的小家伙马上警觉地顿住了，瞪着蓝汪汪的大眼睛着急地摇晃Ben的手指，咪咪叫着，仿佛不想让Ben再说下去。

“没关系啦，Casey不是外人。”

“咪！”

“好了好了，不说了。”Ben乐呵呵捏捏小猫的小包子脸，嘴上这么安抚，转头却继续对弟弟说道，“Matty有点害羞，也有点爱哭呢，有次他哭醒以后满脸都是眼泪，趴到我脸上来回蹭，还亲我⋯⋯”

“咪！”听到这里，小猫急得跳脚，眼见着蓝眼睛里又蓄满水汽。

“亲我这里，这里，还有这里。”Ben得意地朝弟弟比划脸上颈间被小猫亲过的部位。

他说完，咪咪叫的小猫忽然没了声音，兄弟俩感到不对，疑惑地看了过去。

桌上，上一秒还白嫩得像只糯米团子的小猫咪，瞬间红成了一只小番茄。

 

 

4.

吃完晚饭，Ben一边看晚间档动画节目一边在地板上就俯卧撑之类的自重运动。对于一个表演艺术家来说，健康的身材和笑容可是必不可少的。

节目播完，他也出了一身大汗，抬头看看时钟指向了晚上八点，到了洗澡的时间。视线一转，落在床上枕头下面隆起的一小团上。自下午被他揭穿之后，Matty就像初到一个陌生地方的小猫咪，缩进不起眼的角落里躲起来，到现在已经过了整整四个小时。

Ben很耐心地等到现在，估摸着用来给小家伙降温的冰袋也差不多化了，不准备在纵容他了。

Ben走到床边，一把掀开枕头，藏在下面趴在冰袋上无精打采的小东西像被踩到尾巴似的惊慌抬起头，瞪大双眼。小家伙吓了一跳，脸上身上好不容易退下的红潮又有翻涌的趋势，核桃大的金色小脑袋左右张望，看哪里还有地方能让自己藏一藏。

可是Ben一把抓住了圆滚滚想逃跑的小身子。

“Matty，不许闹了。”

Ben两手抓住羞乱得四脚乱蹬的小团子，板着脸说。裹着一层小毛巾的冰袋果然化了，下午红得像只番茄的小猫此刻全身还剩淡淡的粉红，热度也恢复到了正常，只是看起来却还没什么精神，意识到自己逃不出Ben的手掌心后，羞愧地把肉肉的尖脸蛋埋进自己的双手里。

“真是的，猫咪竟然这么害羞吗？”Ben捏捏手里弹软的小身子，好笑地说，“算啦，我们没有笑话你⋯⋯洗澡前，要不要吃点冰淇淋？”

Ben生硬地安抚差点被他弄哭的小猫。听到“冰淇淋”，小猫头上耷拉的毛耳朵敏锐地动了下，怯生生抬起头，红嫩的小舌尖舔舔嘴唇，咽下本能增加分泌的口水，犹豫了几秒钟，终于为难地点点头。

 

“呃⋯⋯”Ben看看手里舀了一小勺的香滑雪球，再看看趴他手边一脸蓝眼睛亮晶晶，一脸希冀望着他的小猫，手里加把劲，勺子里的雪球又大了一圈。

小猫高兴地拍拍两只小爪子，眼睛更亮了，看Ben的眼神像看自己仰慕已久的英雄。

雪球于是又大了一圈。

又大了一圈。

“呃⋯⋯”Ben没养过宠物，不知道该给这种又小又软胃口又很大的小东西多少吃才够，但他相信应该是有个量的，妈妈也总限制他吃这个做那个不是吗，哪怕在他成名以后。

“这个雪球已经比你脑袋还大了，不能再多了。”Ben放下手里的勺子，敲敲盘子边，对Matty说。

“咪～”小猫愉快摇了摇尾巴，把住盘子边，低头吃了起来。

喝水用瓶子盖，但是Ben实在找不到那么小的勺子，Matty于是就像其他猫咪一样，低头，撅屁股，吭哧吭哧直接舔着吃。不会儿就吃得手上前胸到处是融化的冰淇淋印子，变成一只名副其实的甜蜜小花猫。

“好啦，可以了，吃得很干净了。”Ben拎起吃光了一整勺冰淇淋，还在不停舔勺子的小家伙，直到把Matty放在浴缸里，坐在小黄鸭上洗澡，小东西的猫舌头还在不停舔自己的嘴唇。

一脸香甜要化掉的愉悦表情。

 

据说猫舌是非常敏感灵活的呢。

Ben看着飘在自己胸口上玩水的小圆球想。

“Matty，把自己身上的奶汁印子洗干净。”Ben戳戳圆鼓鼓的胖肚皮说。

“咪～”

脱得光溜溜的小家伙甩甩湿漉漉的细尾巴，Ben知道那是他很开心放松的表现，Ben于是也很开心放松地看着两只小手听话地揉搓自己肉呼呼的小身子，几次从嫩粉色只有针尖大的小肉点上擦过。

小东西的生理构造看起来和人类差不多，应该还没到需要教导生理知识的年纪。Ben老成地想，脱口又说，“屁股也记得洗干净，我要检查的哦。”

“咪～”

 

把洗得喷香白净的小肥猫放在枕头边擦干时，Ben深深赞同前人说过的话。

撸猫真是件很舒服的事。

 

5.  
“你觉不觉得，今天的Matty比昨天，又肥了一圈？”  
下午Casey照例又来哥哥房间玩，看到坐在桌上吃小鱼干的小猫，打量了半天，转头对Ben说。  
“有吗？”Ben听到也跟着凑过来盯着小猫观察。  
本来美滋滋坐在小碟子里抱着小鱼干舔的小猫被他们看得毛毛的，肉肉的小脸蛋皱了下，委委屈屈放下手里吃到一半的小鱼干，想躲到纸巾盒后面藏起来。  
他站起来，小肥腿颠颠刚跑两步，忽然啪的一声平地摔倒，忙咬唇站起来接着跑，然后又是啪的一声。  
小猫不知所措地站在原地，泪眼汪汪抬头看着他们。  
而回应他的是，Casey趁他呆楞的时候，面无表情拉下套在他身上的抹胸裙。  
“你怎么⋯⋯”  
“你个白痴，没看到他总摔跤是因为尾巴被裙子卡住了吗？”哥哥的训斥还没说完，就被弟弟冷冷反驳回去。  
“好像是哦。”  
吓了一跳的小猫顾不得自己正光着屁股，慌忙甩着小尾巴跑到纸巾盒后面，怯怯露出个金色小脑袋。  
这次的确跑得又快又稳了许多。  
“猫咪靠尾巴保持平衡，你把尾巴压在他裙子里，当然要摔跤。”  
今天Casey难得的除了他自己还带来一袋东西，有条理地解释完，他扒拉扒拉带来的纸袋，掏出一件⋯⋯迷你尺寸的，开裆裤？  
“这是我仔细计算过尺寸，让妈妈用手套改做的。”  
“诶，你告诉妈妈了？”Ben大惊。  
“当然没有，这是你的猫，要告诉也是你去，我就说是帮Summer的洋娃娃做小衣服。来给小猫试试。”  
Ben抓起藏着自己的Matty放进手心里揉揉，挠挠肚皮和尖下巴，等小猫惬意地眯起眼咯咯甜笑，他哄着小东西把小肥腿塞进开裆裤里。  
“你看，我本来设计的很合适的，一定是他今天胖了，穿着才有点紧。”  
淡粉色的丝绒女士半指手套穿在小猫圆鼓鼓的身子上十分贴合，勾勒出圆润可爱的肉感曲线，奶黄的细尾露出裆外，新奇地摇来摇去。  
“我觉得挺合适的啊。”大条的Ben没看出弟弟说的问题。  
“你都是怎么喂他的？每天给他吃什么？”  
“猫粮他看起来不想吃，很喜欢吃我的薯片，巧克力，手指饼干，冰淇淋，有时我也会把我的汉堡薯条分给他⋯⋯”  
Ben一边说，弟弟一边皱眉，“这怎么行，你早晚要养出一只肥胖问题奶猫。我就知道你不注意饮食，我把我的小沙拉带来了，纯绿色低卡食品，吃这种才健康。”  
一人一猫呆呆看着Casey把一盒绿汪汪草一样的东西拿出来摆在Matty面前。Matty微微睁开小嘴，像是不太明白这些东西能吃吗。  
“乖，吃吧，我还带了逗猫棒和木天蓼，吃完给你玩。”  
Matty委委屈屈吃了一顿菜叶子。

 

转眼假期结束，Ben不得不面对一个很现实的问题，他要去上学了，黑在他家的小猫该怎么办。  
“学校人多，你又粗心大意，万一让人发现捉走做实验就麻烦了。”Casey冷静地帮他分析，“还是让他在家最安全。”  
正捧着一颗软糖吃的Matty听到他们的话，眼泪马上涌了出来，啪嗒啪嗒掉在还有他口水印子的软糖上，为即将开始的分离感到悲伤。  
“只能先这样了。Matty不要哭，放学我就马上回来，你乖乖在家，我回来带你去公园玩。”  
为了安抚Matty，前一天晚上Ben躺在床上给他揉了好久肚皮，但是转天他出门前，Matty还是望着他泪眼汪汪了好久，他出门走下楼抬头还能看到趴在窗口的小猫看着他的背影挥手。  
Matty默默哭了一个小时才慢慢平复下来，只剩自己的房间空荡荡的，他扁着嘴，按照Ben说的打开电视看，Ben有教他怎么切换频道，播放电影碟片，Matty很喜欢看这个，比他高出一截的遥控器放在旁边，坐在沙发上，一边舔小爪子梳理自己的金发，一边津津有味看电影，不一会儿就看入迷。  
不知过了多久，他一不小心把整包薯片都吃完了，支楞的猫耳朵灵敏在电视声中捕捉到楼下的开门声，他马上跳起来，以为Ben回来了，颠颠跳到门把上扭开门，从微微敞开的门缝里四脚着地跑了出去。

Ben的妈妈下班回家，听到楼上Ben的房间传来的电视声，以为儿子放学回家了，一边挂衣服放钥匙，一边问，“Ben，这么早你就回来了？那下来帮我拿个东西。”  
Ben妈妈转身进了厨房，打开各种装牛奶，黄油，糖霜，面粉的瓶瓶罐罐，朝空碗中打两枚鸡蛋，准备做甜点的样子。  
“你找找橱柜里的香料包放在哪儿了，有肉桂和甘松的那包。”Ben妈妈头也没回，吩咐大儿子道。  
扒着门边只露个金色小脑袋的Matty听到，看看Ben妈妈刚刚指给他看的橱柜，一溜烟跑了过去，打开了柜门。  
小猫的嗅觉对香料很敏感，很快找到Ben妈妈指定的香料包，吃力地抱着对他来说很大的小布袋，抱着桌脚准备爬上去。  
磨成粉的肉桂和甘松随着他的动作扑出一阵粉烟，Matty的圆鼻子动动，不禁停下来打了个小喷嚏。

正在打散蛋液的Ben妈妈听到哪里传来个很小，但是又很清晰的声音，不知道那是什么，疑惑地停下来，低头望向音源处。  
拖着香料包往上爬的小猫蓝眼睛和她对个正着。愣了半秒钟，Matty朝初次见面，长得和Ben很像的漂亮妈妈甜甜的，喵了一声。

 

tbc


End file.
